Find the Beat
by Tempest Rose
Summary: When six boys have secret lives, how long will they continue to keep that secret under wraps? Warning: major crack pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize. My brain does crack without me, hence where the idea for this and one of the pairings comes from. Virtual cookies go to anyone who can guess the crack pairing before chapter two.**

Sanada yawned as he walked onto Rikkai's campus. He was coming off of a rather long weekend and he was really feeling the lack of sleep. Thankfully there weren't any tournaments coming in the next few weeks, so Sanada knew he would have time to get back into the swing of things. Concert tours were great, and Sanada truly enjoyed performing for his fans, but missing school and tennis practice really sucked. Thankfully he had gotten all of his homework ahead of time so as not to fall behind.

Entering the locker room to change for morning practice, Sanada couldn't help playing with the hole for his lip piercing with the tip of his tongue. Thankfully the hole on the outside of his lip, as well as the piercings on his ears were conveniently cover by flesh colored stickers. Sanada knew he should probably tell Seiichi and Renji why he had really been gone, but that would take all the fun out of making them guess. As he pulled off his shirt and looked at the small mirror in his locker, Sanada double-checked that all the gel and temporary dye had come out of his hair before pulling on the top for his tennis uniform. Putting his feet up on the bench one at a time to tie his shoes, Sanada reflected on how glad he was that all his band mates also happened to be tennis players. At the very least he had had good practice partners during their tour.

"Oh! Sanada-Fukubuchou, you're back! How was your trip?" Kirihara Akaya bounced into the locker room, and Sanada could tell that the second year had obviously gotten sugar already.

Pulling on his cap to hide his amused smile, Sanada pulled a small package out of the grocery bag at his side. "It was fine, nothing too special." Yeah right, he snorted mentally. "Here, I brought you something from my trip. It's not much, but it's better than nothing." Sanada allowed a small smile to show on his face as Akaya thanked him profusely; really, his kohai could be so cute at times.

Around that time, the rest of the team began to trickle in to the locker room. As he passed out the little trinkets that he got for everyone, Sanada snickered mentally at the looks on Yukimura and Yanagi's faces. He had been dropping clue after clue after clue for his two friends to figure out his side hobby for almost two years. Sanada kept waiting for the other two demons to put two and two together and realize that he was the guitarist for a visual kei band. After all, Seiichi and Renji had helped him pick out his first electric guitar and amp in their second year of middle school.

"Welcome back Genichirou, how was your trip?" Seiichi greeted his long time friend with warmth, and just a sliver of suspicion. He knew Sanada was hiding something, he just didn't know what.

"It was fine, kind of boring actually." Sanada pulled his phone out and made sure it was on silent as he replied.

"There is a 95% chance that you're lying Genichirou." Renji frowned at his taller friend.

"And a zero percent chance that I'm going to tell you the truth, at least right now anyway." Sanada shot back haughtily. Looking at the expressions on his friends' faces, Sanada rolled his eyes. "Honestly you two, I couldn't drop bigger hints for you if I had a neon sign. Seiichi, Renji, all the pieces are there, I've already given them to you. You just need to put them together now."

Nioh scoffed as he tied his shoes. "So what's the big secret, the fact that you're gay Fukubuchou? I thought that was already common knowledge."

Flicking the trickster in the back of the head and he headed out of the locker room, Sanada fired back a retort. "I've never tried to deny or hide my sexual preferences. And while that isn't the actually secret that I've been hinting at, I do have a boyfriend right now. No I'm not going to tell you who he is, but he goes to school in Tokyo. That is the only clue you get."

Seiichi's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sanada. "You aren't dating Atobe or Tezuka are you?"

Sanada stopped short of the door as his left hand flew up to cover his mouth. Cocking his head to the side slightly, Jackal asked if he was okay. Turning around with a sour look on his face, Sanada replied. "Yeah, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. I am definitely not dating Atobe or Tezuka. Since I'm feeling nice, I'll give you one more hint. The guy that I'm dating is in the same grade as Akaya. Now, can we please get on with practice before school starts?"

Yuuta was rather glad for once that his team generally trained as individuals. As he smacked the balls fired by the ball machine back at a small square on the wall, Yuuta felt his mind begin to wander. After having been on tour for the last month, sleeping in his dorm room had not been remotely restful. Sighing softly, Yuuta wondered how long it would take for him to get used to sleeping on his own again since his boyfriend went to a different school in a different town.

"You're rather slow today Yuuta-kun. Was your trip that draining?" Mizuki startled the younger brunette as he appeared outside the fence of the ball cage.

Reaching back to flip the off switch for the ball machine, Yuuta walked out of the cage and traded his racquet for a towel and water bottle. "You know, it was kind of draining, but it's more that I didn't sleep well last night."

Throwing an arm around Yuuta's shoulder and laughing as the younger boy jumped in surprise, Yanagisawa threw in his two cents. "What's the matter, Yuuta-kun? Are the dorms beds that uncomfortable after cushy hotel beds dane?"

Rolling his eyes as he tried to shrug off his senpai, Yuuta smirked as he answered. "Well that's part of it, but mostly it's just the fact that I have to get used to sleeping alone again. After getting to curl up at night with my boyfriend for the last month, having a bed to myself kind of sucks."

"Wait, where exactly did you go for the last month? And since when are you gay?" Kaneda asked as he walked over to his teammates.

"What the hell! Am I the only straight guy on our team? Shit Yuuta, I thought you at least were on my team." Akazawa ran one hand through his hair in exasperation as he came up behind Kaneda.

"Nope, sorry Buchou. I'd rather have a tall, dark, and handsome man than a soft and curvy woman." Yuuta smirked as he sucked on the straw of his water bottle.

"So do we know him?" Kisazaru Atsushi asked as he slipped under Yanagisawa's arm in an effort to pull his doubles partner off of Yuuta.

"Yep. Or you have at the very least heard of him if you haven't met him personally." Yuuta grinned mentally; he was going to enjoy making his teammates guess everything.

Twirling a lock of hair, Mizuki asked the next question. "So he doesn't go to St. Rudolph then?"

"No Mizuki-senpai, he doesn't go here."

"Does he go to school anywhere in Tokyo dane?"

"No he doesn't."

"You aren't trying to steal Saeki from my brother are you?" Atsushi glared at Yuuta.

With a roll of his eyes as he pushed open the door to the locker room, Yuuta replied with a hint of disgust. "Ew, no! Sae is practically my second older brother, dating him would be just weird and gross."

"Come on man, just tell us!" Kaneda whined as he stuck his head into his locker.

"Nope, not happening. I'm having way to much fun making you all guess." Yuuta grinned as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"At the very least give us a hint man, come on!" Kaneda just kept whining. Really Yuuta was growing tired of his year-mate's childish behavior.

Rolling his eyes as he headed for the door to go and turn in all of his assignments from while he had been gone on tour, Yuuta sighed as he acquiesced. "Fine, I'll give you a hint. I'm dating a guy who is the same age as my brother and he goes to school in Kanagawa. Now if you're all done gossiping like a bunch of old ladies, classes will be starting soon."

As the boys nodded and filed out of St Rudolph's locker rooms, Yuuta smiled to himself as he returned to his new routine.

Plopping down in his seat as he waited for class to start, Shiraishi was already bored. Morning practice had been canceled due to rain, and he hadn't even found a good book to read in the school's library when he had gone there earlier. Stretching is arms across the fake wood of the desk; Shiraishi put his head down on his arms and stared outside at the rain. Days like this were best spent curled up with coffee and a good book, not stuck in class listening to boring teachers drone on.

"Yo, welcome back Shiraishi." Chitose nearly laughed at how the blonde jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice.

Fighting down a blush, Shiraishi sat up and stretched his back. Not only had Chitose startled him, but the dark haired teen had also played the starring role in pretty much all of Shiraishi's fantasies since middle school. Turning to look his friend in the eye, the Buchou of Shitenhouji smiled as he replied. "Thanks Chitose. I'm glad to be back, but I'd be even happier if we could have gotten in at least a little practice today. I heard this rain is supposed to last until late tonight, if not all the way until morning. So since I didn't get to see anyone this morning, how has the team been? Has Kin-chan been behaving himself?"

Chitose rolled his eyes as he took his own seat. "Do you ever think about anything but tennis? I mean, seriously, what did you do while you were gone?"

Shiraishi glared softly at his friend and long time crush. "I'll have you know that I think of plenty of things other than tennis. Now would you please answer my question?"

"The team is doing fine, Kin-chan acted up a few times until I told him that you were learning new ways to poison him with your arm when you unwrap the bandages. That shut him up pretty damn quick. Now you answer my question, what did you do while you were gone?" Chitose leaned toward Shiraishi and gave the blonde a very serious look.

Crossing his arms behind his head, Shiraishi leaned back in his chair with a small smile on his face. "If I thought for a second that you would believe me then I would. But I know you won't so there's no point right now."

Chitose frowned at the resigned tone in his friend's voice. "Since when are you a mind reader Shiraishi? How can you be so sure that I won't believe you?"

Shiraishi lowered his arms and looked Chitose straight in the eye. The blonde used the most serious look he could as he responded with complete honesty. "So if I told you that I've been on a concert tour for the last month as the bassist for a visual kei band that I've been a part of for the last two years, you would believe me?"

Chitose just blinked blankly at Shiraishi as his brain tried to process what he had just been told. Unfortunately, instead of forming words, Chitose's brain was only generating images of his blonde friend in leather pants. Resisting the urge to drool over the tantalizing mental image, Chitose's chance to respond to Shiraishi's question died with the entrance of their teacher.

"Oh Kamio-kun, you and Shinji are back! How was your trip?" Tachibana An chirped as she bounced over to the red haired teen.

"Oh hey An-chan, how are you? Our trip was fun; honestly I can't believe it's over already. We have music class first today right?" Kamio smiled slightly at the little brunette as he changed from his sneakers into his school shoes. As much as he loved music and playing songs on keyboards and pianos, Kamio was dreading having to use the school's piano that was horrible out of tune.

"Mou, Kamio-kun, I thought you liked music, but you look like you're dreading your music class. What's the deal?" Tachibana Kippei asked with genuine curiosity as he placed one arm on An's shoulder as though his sister was an armrest.

"Aniki, get off and go to class."

"I will with you two. Hima-sensei asked me to videotape the performances in your music class today. But Kamio-kun still needs to answer my question about his look of dread. Are you not prepared for your class performance today?" Tachibana raked a hand through his short blonde hair as he stopped leaning on An.

"Oh no, I'm fully prepared, I'm just not happy about having to use an out of tune piano. Shinji has it good with only needing a guitar, he brought his own so he knows it's been tuned right." Right Kamio scowled slightly as he led the way to the music classroom.

"Oh, what was that about me?" Shinji asked as he joined the trio. He had gone to put his guitar in the classroom before seeking out a water fountain, so the blue haired tensai had no bags to carry.

Looking over at his best friend and band mate, Kamio gave a small nod of greeting as he replied. "I was just saying that you're lucky you were able to bring your guitar because you know that that's been tuned properly. If my keyboard wasn't in getting fixed, I would have brought that with me today to avoid using the school piano. That thing is so out of tune it'll make me sound like shit!"

Shinji chuckled lightly at the red head next to him. "Actually, it won't. Sensei told me that she got it tuned yesterday, so you'll sound just fine. Provided of course that the mics get hooked up properly for us."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Kamio stared at Shinji like a man who had just found God. "Shinji, if it wasn't for mitigating factors, I would kiss you right now."

The Tachibana siblings shared a look of interest and curiosity before An spoke up. "Yeah, that would be hot. What mitigating factors are you talking about Kamio-kun?"

Smirking as he turned to look An, Kamio casually stuck his hands in his pockets as he answered her. "Well for one thing, Shinji is practically my brother, so kissing him would be kind of weird." Behind him, Shinji snorted in amusement. Kamio elbowed the tensai in the stomach as he continued. "And secondly, I really don't feel like making Akaya jealous today. Don't get me wrong, that would be hot and I would enjoy every second of it, but I also enjoy walking without a limp and sitting without being in agony.

As they got closer to the music room, Kippei had to force himself to focus on his surroundings and not his own imagination. He knew that Kamio was dating Rikkai's Kirihara, but that wasn't what was distracting him. Kippei couldn't help but wonder what kissing Shinji would be like, let alone what it would be like to do other things with his blue haired kohai. Silently cursing Kamio for sending his brain in that direction, Kippei tagged along silently for the rest of the way to the music room.

Nearing the locker room after school, Aoi couldn't wait for practice to start for the day. Sure he had had five other people to play tennis against over the last month, but the first year Buchou- for the second time, thank you very much- missed playing with his teammates. Of course the tall boy also missed his girlfriend, but since she went to school in Tokyo he would just have to wait to see her.

"Hey! Welcome back Ken-ken, did you have a fun trip?" Saeki Koujirou smiled widely at his kohai as Aoi entered the locker room.

"Yep! It was great. I'm glad to be back home though so I can train and play with you guys. Oh! I need to remember to call my girlfriend and tell her I'm back. I promised to take her to dinner this weekend." Aoi proclaimed loudly as he changed into his tennis uniform.

All movement in the locker room stopped at the last part of Aoi's comment. Since when had the youngest of their team started dating? Fixing his hat on his head, Kisazaru Ryou placed his hand on Saeki's back as he addressed the gangly captain. "Um, Aoi-kun, when did you start dating? And who is this girlfriend of yours?"

Smirking into his locker before shutting its door, the first year turned to his senpai as he answered. "I started dating when I was a second year in middle school, and I started dating my current girlfriend about six months ago."

"That's great and we're happy for you, but you didn't answer who she is." Bane ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the others to finish dressing.

Aoi smiled as he tied his shoes. "I'm dating Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Isn't she in love with that Echizen kid?" Saeki asked.

"Not since he rejected her back in second year of middle school. We became friends, and I ended up falling for her. We're happy together, and Echizen is her friend now at least. Heh, I still remember when he threatened me." Aoi smirked slightly as he rolled his neck to loosen the muscles in it. "Can you believe he said that he would beat me up if I ever broke her heart? I asked if that meant that I could beat him to a pulp for all the times he had hurt her."

"What did Echizen say to that?" Itsuki asked.

Aoi snorted in amusement. "He didn't say anything. Echizen just did a great impersonation of a fish for a few minutes before walking away. Now, how about we get on with practice."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok chapter two is done. I know it's kind of rushed but I do have important things I'm working toward so please bear with it. Be warned, Sanada is extremely OOC in this story. And to demoncat13, I do not have any pics of the band right now but I will try to draw one that doesn't suck in the near future.**

It had been almost two weeks since the end of their most recent concert tour, and the band had not gotten together since. Sanada knew that it was mostly because they had all needed to get back into the swing of school and all it entailed, but he did miss hanging out with his band mates. Thankfully there was a photo shoot that he was on his way to, so Sanada would get to see his friends and his boyfriend.

"Ne, Fukubuchou, why do I have to go with you today? I thought I was gonna spend the day with Akira, so what gives?" Akaya scowled from his place at Sanada's side as they walked out of the train station into downtown Tokyo.

"Do you know what Kamio-kun does in addition to school and tennis?" Sanada asked mildly.

"Yeah, he's the keyboardist for the Visual Kei band Katana. His stage name is Rai, but you can't tell anyone I told you that. Why do you wanna know?"

Sanada smirked as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Because I'm in the same band. Hell, I was the one who started Katana in the first place."

"What? No way! So then that trip that you went on was the same concert tour that 'Kira was on?" Akaya couldn't believe his ears.

"Yep, that's right. And you now know something that no one else on the team does. I have to ask you not to say anything to anyone else on the team though, including Yukimura and Yanagi."

Akaya blinked blankly as the stopped at a crosswalk. "You want me to keep a secret from Buchou and Yanagi-senpai?"

"You've kept Kamio's secret from them, as well as from Nioh and Marui haven't you? Hell, do those two even know that you're dating Fudomine's speedster?" Sanada asked as they crossed the road.

Akaya smirked as they continued on. "Nope, they don't have a clue. I'm beginning to think that Nioh-senpai and Marui-senpai think I'm asexual or something."

"I don't think that Nioh and Marui consider you asexual. I think it's more that they don't think you're mature enough to be thinking about dating, so naturally those two don't even consider that you might actually be in a relationship already."

Akaya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's so much better Fukubuchou. Thank you so much for the encouragement."

Sanada chuckled as they approached the building they were headed to. "You're very welcome. Now, today is a photo shoot so absolute silence isn't necessary, just don't try to make any of us laugh."

Akaya lost his chance to reply as they entered the building and saw Tachibana An harassing the secretary in the lobby. Not sure what exactly to do, the junior ace of Rikkai followed silently behind Sanada as the older boy approached An. "Tachibana-chan, what are you doing here today?"

"Oh, hello Sanada-san. I saw Shinji-kun and Kamio-kun come in here but no one will tell me where they went." An said as sweetly as she could in the hope that Sanada would help her out.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sanada expressed his concern. "Is everything alright? No one is hurt or in the hospital are they?"

An shook her head. "No, everything is fine. I'm just curious about what they're doing. I'm tired of not knowing what those two are up to."

Giving a nod to the secretary, Sanada motioned for both An and Akaya to follow him. If it had been anyone else, Sanada probably would have told them to take a hike, but he had heard stories from Shinji and Kamio that described An-chan's temper in detail. Not having any desire to see the slight girl's anger directed at him, Sanada decided to invite her along to the photo shoot.

Heading to the elevator to get to the floor that the shoot was being held on, Sanada nodded politely to the people he recognized. As he listened to Akaya explain things to An, Sanada idly wondered if the band's manager was in need of an assistant. After all, the girl could get in touch with the members of the band in a much less conspicuous manner than Honda-san could.

"Oh Sanada-kun! There you are, running a bit late today aren't you?" Speak of the devil; Honda-san was waiting at the elevators for Sanada and the two behind him.

"Ohayo Honda-san, you look well today. Did you get a new necklace?" Sanada smiled slightly as he bowed to the woman in front of him. Honda was an excellent manager, and often acted as something of a surrogate older sister for the six boys.

Rolling her eyes at the tall teen before her, Honda playfully shoved Sanada into the elevator before herding Akaya and An in behind him. Stepping into the car herself and pressing the button for the appropriate floor, Honda introduced herself. "Hello there. My name is Honda Miyako and I'm the manager for Katana. You two look like new faces around here."

Akaya bowed respectfully and introduced himself as Kamio's boyfriend before stepping back to let An have a turn. "Hello, my name is Tachibana An. I'm assuming that Sanada-san brought me along because Kamio-kun and Shinji-kun are in here somewhere."

Before Honda could answer, Sanada turned around inside the elevator car and spoke to the adult in the group. "Ne, Honda-san, are you still looking for an assistant? Tachibana-chan would be a perfect fit I think. She goes to all the tennis tournaments and would be able to get in touch with all of us much less conspicuously than you could. Of course that's if Tachibana-chan is interested in a job."

An blinked in surprise for a moment before readily agreeing with Sanada. She had no idea what the position would pay, but any money was better than nothing. That wasn't to say that An wasn't curious about the job though. "Ano, Honda-san, what exactly would the job entail?"

As the elevator doors opened onto the sixth floor, Honda began her explanation. "Well basically you would be in charge of getting in touch with the boys and making sure that they know when and where they need to be for certain things. You know, like interviews, photo shoots like today; video shoots for PVs, recording sessions, maybe even concert tours. What will happen is after we drop Sanada-kun off at the changing room that the boys are using, you and I will head to my office and get paperwork done. I'll also get you a blackberry so that you and I can keep in touch better. As for Kirihara-kun, you can either go with Sanada-kun or go with Tachibana-chan and me."

In reply, Akaya placed a finger on his chin as though he needed some time to think. "Let me see here, go with you and An-chan and listen to boring business talk, or go with Fukubuchou and get to see Akira looking sexy as hell. Yeah, that's a really hard choice Honda-san. No offence of course."

Honda simply laughed as she reached up to ruffle Akaya's hair. "I had a feeling you would say that Kirihara-kun. Don't worry about offending me, just promise that you won't interfere with the photo shoot by molesting Kamio-kun."

Akaya nodded fervently. As delectable as he was sure the red head would look, Akaya had no intention of incurring Kamio's wrath by disrupting such an important activity. "Don't worry Honda-san, I'll behave myself."

Honda stopped at a door on the north side of the corridor. Turning to look at the two boys, she addressed Sanada. "Now, you Sanada-kun, are not allowed to molest Yuuta-kun unless you are in front of the camera. Do you understand?"

Sanada just grinned; he saw no problem with following that instruction. As it was, he usually ended up molesting Yuuta on stage. 'Though,' Sanada thought, 'I guess it would be more accurate to say that Yuuta molests me on stage. Not that I've ever minded of course.' Nodding a temporary goodbye to Honda and An, Sanada reached out and opened the door to the room that he knew his band mates would be in.

Stepping into the dressing room behind Sanada, Akaya was surprised by the chaos therein. Not only were there six different racks of clothing-each with a different name tapped to the pole- but there were an equal number of massive cases spread out in front of the mirror on the far side of the room. From what Akaya could tell, the overstuffed cases contained makeup and jewelry, but nothing for styling or coloring hair. 'I bet they have people who do that for them.' Walking over to give Kamio a kiss as a greeting, Akaya absently noticed Sanada pulling Yuuta up to kiss the brunette rather soundly as well. Pulling away from his own boyfriend and finding a place to sit that was a little out of the way, Akaya asked Sanada a question that had popped into his mind. "Ne, Fukubuchou, does Yuuta-kun's brother know that you two are dating? And when exactly do you plan on telling Buchou? You know they won't be happy about it."

Shinji was actually the one who answered Akaya, while Sanada quickly put in his lip ring before starting to change clothes. "As far as I know, Fuji doesn't know that Yuuta and Gen are dating, or that Yuuta is Yomi in our band. Knowing him though, he'll probably try to blame it on St. Rudolph's manager. That guy tries to blame Mizuki for everything."

Yuuta snorted as he sat down and reached for his boots. "I'm pretty sure that Aniki could find a way to blame Mizuki for global warming."

Stepping into the room from a door near the back, Shiraishi nodded a greeting to Akaya before taking one of the six seats in front of the mirror. Digging through his designated box of jewelry to find the earring he was looking for, the blonde decided to strike up a conversation. "So Kirihara-kun, how have you been? You still haven't given me the name of your hairdresser you know."

Akaya smirked and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you still remember asking me for that. By the way, my hair is like this naturally. I can't exactly give you the name of someone who doesn't exist. I've been good though, thanks for asking."

"No problem. Glad to finally see you here though. Kentaro-kun brings Ryuuzaki-chan along frequently, so it's nice to see that Akira-kun finally invited you to join us." Shiraishi chuckled as he began putting posts in his ears and rings in his bottom lip.

The small talk continued on as the boys got ready for the shoot. Aoi had reappeared mostly ready for the day to put up his phone and finish his makeup. Once they were all done changing, Akaya followed the six band members to the room where their hair would be styled for the pictures.

As soon as they entered the room that had been temporarily converted into a hair salon, Shinji and Kamio froze. Giving each other a look of shock, Kamio smiled nervously before speaking. "An-chan! What are you doing here?"

The girl in question simply held up a finger to get Kamio to pause as she fiddled with her new blackberry. Beside her, Honda-san chuckled softly before answering for An. "Tachibana-chan will be my new assistant from here on out. She will be my new liaison to you boys so that you always know when and where you need to be."

Shinji gave An a wary glance as he sat to get his hair done. "You do realize that you can't kill Akira-kun or me without putting yourself out of a job, right?"

An rolled her eyes as she pocketed her new phone. "Don't worry Shinji-kun; if I killed you then Aniki would be very upset with me." In response, Shinji blushed brightly at the implications of An's words.

Yuuta looked at An's reflection in the mirror in confusion. "Did I miss something here?"

An chuckled lightly. "Aniki has the hots for Shinji but refuses to admit it. In fact, judging by the calls I'm always overhearing him on, Sen-nii has a pretty serious crush on Shiraishi-san."

The blonde in question stared at An's reflection in shock. "What? I thought Chitose-kun was dating your brother. He's always texting Tachibana and talking about him so we all assumed they were together."

An wrinkled her nose as she looked at Shiraishi through the mirror. "Yeah, no. Aniki and Sen-nii are just friends. They're also both spineless cowards who call and text each other all the time because neither of them have the balls to confess to their crushes."

"Huh. I wonder if that has anything to do with why Chitose-kun hasn't been able to look me in the eye since I told him why I was gone for a month." Shiraishi pondered aloud as the hairdresser dyed streaks of his hair a dark red.

Akaya snorted from his spot down by Kamio. "I'd bet you good money that he can't look you in the eye because he's too busy imagining you in leather pants."

Shiraishi looked down at his lap in mild amusement as dye was applied to the hair on the back of his head. "So you think he's picturing me wearing leather huh? How do you think he'd react to seeing me in this outfit?" Shiraishi idly picked at some of the lace on the skirt of his renaissance styled dress.

An and Honda-san giggled from behind the boys for a few moments before An finally spoke up. "Sen-nii would probably ask for a picture and some privacy."

Everyone laughed as Shiraishi blushed darkly. Very soon, all the boys were ready and the photo shoot was able to get underway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still don't own anything but the plot. Any suggestions on how much of a time lapse I should have before chapter four will be greatly appreciated.**

"I'm home1" Yuuta called out cheerfully as he toed off his shoes. It was nearly eight at night and Yuuta had just gotten done with the photo-shoot that had started at ten that morning.

"Welcome home honey. How did today go?" Fuji Yoshiko greeted her youngest child as she stepped into the hallway to see her son. Looking at Yuuta, she noticed that he still had all of his earrings lining his left ear and streaks or red in his hair.

Yuuta smiled brightly at his mother as he followed her to the kitchen. "It was fun. Poor Aiba and Shin got stuck wearing dresses at different points throughout the day. Oh, we have a new assistant manager now, and Rai brought his boyfriend along."

Yoshiko smiled as she pulled a half-eaten pie from the fridge. She knew well enough by now to know that Yuuta would have already eaten dinner with the rest of his band. Dishing out a good sized slice to her youngest child, Yoshiko stifled a laugh as Syuusuke and Yumiko entered the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks at Yuuta' appearance.

"What kind of pie did you and Nee-san make today Kaa-san?" Yuuta asked as he got a glass of water from the sink. He knew his siblings were watching his every move, but Yuuta didn't really care.

Yumiko was actually the one who answered her baby brother as she recovered slightly from her shock. "We made raspberry pie since I know you would be home tonight. Yuuta, why do you have earrings in your left ear and red dye in your hair?"

Feeling rather cheeky, Yuuta turned to his sister with a grin. "I also have my tongue pierced. The dye is because I didn't wash it out after the photo shoot with my band today. There's a new costume boutique opening soon, and they wanted us to do their promo pictures. We had a heavy red and black theme so the pictures will look pretty cool when they turn out."

Syuusuke took a seat at the table across from Yuuta as he looked at his brother in dis belief. "You're in a band? Since when? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Aniki, I've been the lead singer for Katana since the band started two years ago. I haven't told anyone other than Kaa-san and Tou-san because they had to give me permission to be in the band in the first place. And speaking of permission, can you sign this Kaa-san?" Yuuta asked his mother as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to his mother.

Recognizing the paper as a waiver for the place that Yuuta had gotten his tongue pierced at, Yoshiko sighed in mock exaggeration as she grabbed a pen and sat down. "What are you getting pierced this time?"

Polishing off the last few crumbs of his pie, Yuuta smiled innocently at his mother as he answered. "I'm not getting another piercing, I'm getting two tattoos. All six of us are getting swords down the length of our right arms, and then Kei and I are getting matching tattoos on the left side of our chests."

"Am I going to have to go with you tomorrow or is signing the form enough?" Yoshiko didn't think she could handle watching anyone get tattooed, she'd had a hard enough time watching Yumiko and Yuuta get their ears pierced.

"Signing the form is enough. I know it freaks you out to watch me get piercings, so I would never ask you to watch me get inked." Yuuta smiled at his mother as he washed his plate. Yumiko and Syuusuke were once again stunned into silence.

Yoshiko smiled as she signed the form. "I appreciate that sweetie. So what are you going to get on your chest? And are all of you getting identical swords?"

"Well Kei and I are getting a maple leaf with his family crest on it for our matching tattoos. As for the swords, we're each getting our school colors for the wrapping on the sword handle. I think Rai's boyfriend and Taro's girlfriend are going to get swords going across their shoulders with their school colors in the wrapping."

"Saa, that sounds like it's going to take a while. Do you want some company?"

"Aniki, I don't mind if you come along but you better not interfere with the tattoo artist. And yes it's probably going to take all day so we'll be getting to the parlor at nine."

Yumiko studied her nails idly as she brought up a question of her own. "You keep saying that you and Kei are getting matching tattoos, does that mean the rumors about Yomi and Kei are true? And if so then why haven't you brought him home for dinner?"

Yuuta laughed. "Yes, Kei and I are together. I haven't brought him home because I don't get time to come home very often and when I do, I don't want to share you guys. I'll try to invite him over for dinner so you can traumatize him with your over protectiveness soon okay Nee-san? Honestly I'm surprised you didn't already know about me being in the band from your cards."

Yumiko smiled at her brother gently. "Well the cards told me that something big had gone on with you, but I didn't want to pry."

Yuuta beamed brightly at his sister. He did love her dearly, but being the younger brother of a psychic meant that privacy didn't always exist. "I appreciate that Nee-san. And I hope you aren't too mad at me for keeping it a secret for so long; but honestly, it's been kind of fun to have this secret life."

Later that night as Yuuta was lying in bed reading, Syuusuke knocked on his door. Sitting up and putting his book away, Yuuta invited his older brother inside. Watching as the tensai of Seigaku sat awkwardly on his desk chair, Yuuta decided to take pity on his brother and start the conversation. "Hey Aniki, what's up?"

"Saa, any chance I can get you to tell me who your band-mates are? That curly haired boy from your team isn't one of them is he?"

Yuuta laughed as he shook his head, thankfully he'd had the foresight to check and make sure the others would be ok with him telling their names to his brother. "First of all, his name is Mizuki, and no he isn't in Katana Aniki. You know that I'm Yomi and you have met everyone else at one point or another. But I won't tell you anything else unless you swear on your cacti to keep it a secret. Syuusuke opened his eyes to stare at his brother intensely before nodding firmly. He would never do anything to endanger his beloved plants.

"Rai and Shin go to the same school right?"

Yuuta nodded in confirmation. "Yep they both go to Fudomine. Rai is Kamio Akira and Shin is Ibu Shinji. They typically do the backup vocals in out songs, though Aiba and Kei will occasionally do some singing. Taro is Aoi Kentarou from Rokkaku, and the poor guy is the only straight one in the band. Aiba is Shitenhouji's Shiraishi Kuranosuke, and man that bible nickname of his applies to his skills with a bass too."

"So now do I finally get to hear the name of your boyfriend?" Syuusuke teased lightly.

"Hai. Kei is the one and only Sanada Genichirou from Rikkai, and he is a god with a guitar. Believe it or not, Gen is actually the one who founded Katana in the first place. He and Kura do most of the composing for our songs, but they've let me handle that lyrics several times."

Syuusuke sat back in surprise. "I thought Sanada-kun was dating Yukimura-kun."

Yuuta sighed. "Everyone does. But that's ok, because I know the truth, and I get to see a side of Gen that no one else does."

"Hmm, I'm sure you do Yuuta. But at least Sanada-kun is a good guy who I'm reasonably sure will treat you as well as you deserve, so I'll give you my blessing."

Yuuta rolled his eyes. "Thanks Aniki, I've really been holding out for your blessing."

Syuusuke stuck his tongue out at Yuuta as he stood to head back to his room. "I love you but you're a real brat sometimes Yuuta. I'll see you in the morning."

Following his brother to the door so that he could turn off his overhead light, Yuuta replied with a grin. "I'm the youngest; it's my job to be a brat. You might want to bring a book with you tomorrow Aniki. See you in the morning."

The next morning, the Fuji brothers arrived at the tattoo parlor promptly at nine. Stepping inside, Syuusuke saw two things that shocked him into stillness. The first thing was the sight of Ryuuzaki Sakuno, and the second was how she was dressed. The young girl was wearing tight jeans and a halter top that left both her shoulders and lower back exposed. Fuji wasn't quite sure what to make of that since he was used to seeing his innocent kohai dressed far more modestly. It was a rare occasion for Fuji to feel so mentally off balance. "Ryuuzaki-chan? I didn't know you would be here today."

The red haired girl spun to look at her senpai with a smile. "Fuji-senpai! How are you doing this morning? I take it that Yuuta invited you along today?"

Yuuta piped up before his brother could answer. "Yeah I invited Aniki along today. So did you and Ken-kun decide on your second tattoos?"

"Yep, I'm going to get a pair of crossed drumsticks on my lower back and he's going to get a small bunch of cherry blossoms on the left side of his chest. I still can't believe that Obaa-san signed the form for me to do this today."

Akaya laughed as he threw one arm around Sakuno's shoulders. "She's probably just happy that you're coming out of your shell. Plus you and I will have the easiest tattoos to hide, so that might have helped."

Sakuno just laughed lightly as she nodded in response, Akaya had been right on both accounts after all. "Are you and Kamio-kun getting matching tattoos as well? I know Shiraishi-san is getting a bass clef and Shinji-kun is getting a treble clef on the left sides of their chests."

Akaya blushed lightly as he reached up to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, but you'd better not laugh at us for it."

"So it's a tennis ball then?" Shiraishi grinned as he tousled Akaya's hair.

"With an eighth note on it, yeah." Kamio admitted.

Yuuta grinned as he filled out all his paperwork. "Well at least someone is getting something tennis related out of all of us."

Turning as the door chimed, Fuji saw Sanada come in. Watching the taller boy walk over and kiss Yuuta, Fuji felt a bit conflicted. Yes, he was happy that Yuuta was happy, but at the same time Fuji wasn't sure he was ready to acknowledge that his little brother was in a relationship that looked to be so serious. "Maa, Sanada-kun, how are you doing today?"

Wrapping an arm around Yuuta's waist as he waited for the tattoo artists to be ready for them, Sanada smirked at Seigaku's resident sadist. "I'm well Fuji-kun, thank you for asking. I certainly hope you don't think you'll be able to scare me away from your brother. I do go to school with Seiichi after all."

Fuji smirked in return as he replied. "Hmm, I'm sure you're quite used to Yukimura-kun's temper, but I'm not Yukimura-kun. And as long as you treat my little brother right, you won't ever have to find out just how dangerous I can be."

Yuuta rolled his eyes as he watched Sanada and his brother have their little testosterone battle. Really, he had expected it to some extent. Pulling away from his boyfriend, Yuuta grabbed a cup of water to steel his nerves. Yes he wanted to get his tattoos, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous that it would hurt quite a bit. And since they were doing the line are and the colors, it was probably going to be sore for a while to come.


End file.
